Port Canis
Creation When the first wave of colonists arrived, they set to work establishing a camp in the lower land of the plateau. After many hard days of deforesting the land above them, they were able to being to build Port Canis. From the very start, the town was meticulously planned with the colonists striving to build a beautiful, but also powerful settlement. Location Port Canis is located on an island bearing the same name, in the very eastern parts of the Sea Of Wolves. Appearance The inner city had been planned meticulously by the settlers there and any major deviations from the main plan were quickly brought into a style more tolerable to the inhabitants. This harsh, yet disciplined approach meant that the inner town was often remarked at for its beauty and craftsmanship. The buildings were mostly timber-framed, with strong stone bases. A number of older buildings, such as Jorma's Smithy and Blinski's Toyshop, were more unique in their stylistic choices. The outer town was where a lot of housing and small-scale farms could be found. The houses here were mostly wooden, with thatched rooves. Leadership As with the Caldanian Empire, the leadership of the settlement is split up between the Consilium Mercator and the Officium Defensionem Commercia organisations. The higher ranking members of the Consilium Mercator manage the day-to-day running of the town, including imports/exports, construction and otherwise. The Officium Defensionem Commercia members handle the military side of things, with the highest ranking members overseeing the defence of the entire island, along with any outposts that are under Port Canis' control. The leaders listed below are done so in chronological order, with their highest ranks achieved whilst in office in Port Canis. Known Leaders Of Port Canis * Bardir Stoutbrew - Praes Coloniam. * Aellin Thornwold - Praes Finnibus. * Lorelei - Praes Coloniam, former colonist of Silvara. * Architeuthis - Coercitor Manipulis. * Ayabal Dorwine - Coercitor Manipulis. History * 25th Felsite 273 - The colonists set sail from the mainland. * 9th Hematite 273 - A group of Seabound attack the colonists mid-voyage. * 5th Malachite 273 - The Battle For Redwater Bay. * 12th Galena 273 - Imperial presence on Blackcandle island is established. * 11th Limestone 273 - Attacks by Aramites on Blackcandle kill Architeuthis and Maggie, an original colonist. * 6th Timber 273 - Bardir Stoutbrew retires back to the mainland. Aellin Thornwold is sent as a replacement. * 28th Hematite 274 - Jorma Hautala celebrates his 150th birthday. * 13th Timber 274 - The Wolf Sea Drachma is established in Silvara and Port Canis. Notable Groups There were no notable groups or factions in Port Canis. Notable Landmarks * The Scar - a blackened cannonball mark from the Battle Of Redwater Bay * Jorma's - the first major smithy and center of metal production. * Blinski's Toyshop - a workshop with a strange, leering façade, that produced toys which were found across the Sea Of Wolves. * Maggie's Pies - a pie-shop founded by Maggie, which later spread to Silvara. Notable Occupants * Blinski - Deep One toymaker. * Jorma Hautala - Dwarven smith. * Richard Dovino - doctor and medic. * Magnu Taftan - ODC member and guard. * Caldera Di Firenzzi - famed artist and crafter. * Maggie - Corvus pie-maker and shop-owner. * Gareudd Ap Gwllin - Sorus native and warrior-turned-farmer. Gallery Of Port Canis ' PortCanisCamp.png|''The original campsite of the colonists. PortCanisInner.png|''The inner town.'' PortCanisOuter1.png|''A portion of the outer town.'' PortCanisOuter2.png|''A portion of the outer town.'' PortCanisDocks.png|''The docks.'' FortArchi.png|''Fort Architeuthis, first defence of Port Canis.'' PlasDafydd.png|''Plas Dafydd, one of the first farms on the plateau.'' JormaSmithy.png|''Jorma's Smithy.'' LoreleiGarden.png|''Lorelei's well-tended garden.'' CMOffice.png|''The office of the Consilium Mercator.'' Blinskis.png|''Blinski's Toyshop.'' MaggiesPies.png|''The interior of Maggie's Pies.'' ''' Category:BW World 2 Category:Locations